


Running Full Circle

by justsimplymeagain



Series: Running Full Circle - Gabriel's Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of other angels and pagan gods, Gen, Past Lucifer/Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's evolution from who he was to the Pagan God he's known as to what he was meant to be originally... In the end, everything truly runs full circle never truly stopping or fading away no matter how you would want it to be so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Archangel Gabriel

There wasn't many angels and far less Archangels in the beginning. In fact, there was only four archangels known to all as the universe was cooling and apes split into two species and one started to evolve while the other spread out and lived simply and peacefully.

This was around the time when angels were starting to be born and formed so easily by their shared father it was almost as though they were plucked from the stars. What early man will eventually consider heaven. It wasn't a far off notion to say the least.

It all happened in the blink of an eye, eons and seconds passed when the angels were fully awake and formed. By then mankind was in the image everyone will come to know as humans.

Their father's favorite creation. A creation that will be at the centre of controversy for the rest of time it felt like.

And for obvious reasons. And it came with one firm order, to bow down before mankind. To get to their knees or what passed for knees in their true forms and what will soon become a regular practice, their vessels. Angels and Archangels weren't anywhere close to humanoid and at the same time they were. They did not have faces for you to look into, but they had hands to touch you with. They had no visible ears, but they hear your very souls. They didn't have many things that could be humanoid on them, close but not quite. Some of theme looked so outlandish they had animal heads and body parts linked to their own appearances.

It wasn't a simple thing to explain. Angels and Archangels looked like everything and they looked like nothing your wildest dreams could imagine. They were light and they were endless stars.

The only thing humans would get right was the wings.

Michael, an Archangel known for unshaken obedience and loyalty was the first to bow down to this creation. These humans who knew nothing of what was being done for them. They were still primitive and young. Innocent. They were truly innocent at the time. He was the Commander of the Heavenly Host. Their father's soldiers, every angel you would see and cannot see. He was fair, loyal and forgiving. A true show of what leadership could be. He was also considered to be brave even before that word had any meaning. It was a foretelling description. Michael loves their father, and their siblings equally. Loyally without question.

Then there was Lucifer, another Archangel who was also known as the Morning Star. He was the most loved and the most beautiful of all. There was no question in that. He in turn loved his family as fully as any other. There was no question in that either. He was fiercely loyal to God and loved him dearly. Even more so then Michael the first Archangel to be created and the one who raised Lucifer for a time. But he was also known for his stubbornness, something of which Michael failed to change. It was a part of Lucifer as it was a part of Michael to be loyal. He did not take too kindly to the creation of mankind. Not even in the slightest.

Raphael was the third Archangel to be brought into existence. He was more of a follower back then, and loyal to both God and Michael. So it was obvious that he was rather supportive of whatever Michael would choose. He was stern and very much like the typical Angel in their mindset.

Then there was the last, the youngest Archangel to come into existence. Gabriel. Gabriel himself was a very compassionate brother and loved them so dearly, as dearly as he could love them beneath that of God himself. Gabriel knew what his job was to be. He was to be a messenger, and to be honest he couldn't wait to do such things. Though he was told to be serious and no exaggerating things. Too much. Gabriel was awfully cheeky with his responses only to get something equivalent to a smack upside the head that humans get from each other, from Michael. Which in turn gained some chuckles from Lucifer. Back when they were tight. Apparently he wasn't supposed to dress Adam in a speedo. Too bad, it would have been funny if the human race remembered the first celebrities in such an odd state.

The whole mix up with Adam and Eve and all that hoopla was comical though. Michael didn't agree, Lucifer did despite his constant growing animosity towards them. And the whole thing didn't even happen yet, or at least humans didn't record it yet. They didn't even have buildings. Just huts and culture was only starting to show signs of forming. The Neanderthal was still dying out. Sad, Gabriel liked those short tough monkeys. Or at least he got a kick out of their reactions when he showed them a trick or two only to get dragged (literally) by Lucifer out of sight so the event wasn't remembered.

Once it was only them, Gabriel liked the fact that despite the tensions rising upstairs, with him Lucifer could relax. He even could tolerate being on the same planet as humans. Though Lucifer had nothing against Earth. He liked the planet and the creatures on it. Just not the humans who will eventually trample over the gift with wants and need-to-have's. Sad. But unavoidable. Humans are still so very young.

Gabriel would literally play around with everything he could think of. The planet was his playground and Lucifer usually followed when he could, and was happily teaching Gabriel whatever he knew. And boy did his older brother know so many tricks that left Gabriel chuckling and lighthearted. Moments like that made him almost forget the events coming up. What he saw all this disobedience and fighting lead to. And Gabriel understood fully and it saddened him endlessly at the knowledge that his beloved family was feuding, was breaking up. He would often sob to himself. In the early days of this bickering, either Lucifer or Michael himself would wrap what passed for arms and wings around him and comforted him.

But as humans started to find religions and believed things so deeply to explain away the unknown, the feuding grew more intense until the very Heavens shook with their anger.

A small religion sprung up out of no where. A small group. Small but faithful group that would expand and grow and take over everything else. Christianity. This was a religion about his family. But it was so rough that it barely had words for it. This was the religion he was supposed to preach to. This was the religion he was supposed to give the word to thanks to his role in the Heavens. The messenger of the word. He was to tell the prophets and those who could hear what the Heavens had to say what was what. He no longer felt like he wanted to.

He would have to tell them how a family is turning on each other. He would have to tell them how there was evil in the world and forming that they could not comprehend beyond symbols and nightmares. He would have to tell them how the brightest and most beloved angel has fallen, has yet to fall.

He would have to tell them so many things that would get twisted down the line after every printed copy and reprinted and simplifying those words that spoke of heartache, triumph, corruption and so many more things that could be found in the human race itself. If looked for.

“What troubles you, brother.” A soft voice called out to Gabriel, whispering softly in a way he used to do for only them. For when it was only Gabriel and his older brother Lucifer. His closes sibling. The most favoured and the most disobedient.

Gabriel was pleased to see Lucifer come and for the first time try out the whole vessel thing. He wasn't entirely fond of it. But it'll make do. Gabriel wasn't quite fond of his feminine form, and he was already sure that somehow this form would be the most remembered in the religions even though no one is here to witness him wearing it. No one but Lucifer.

It was going to be given as a joke silently and unseen, it would cause Gabriel to laugh and to sob and to ache with what he would lose. And he would lose a lot of the ones he loved.

“Gabriel.” Lucifer pushed and Gabriel sighed as he idly scratched at the spot between his vessels breasts. The spot that would be viewed to be where the heart was. He could see already that these sort of breasts would one day become the very distraction some guys can't ignore even though they probably should. Gabriel even liked the looks of them but he was the type that could focus on someone's face instead of talk to their chest.

To speak or not to speak? Someone will use the sentence structure like that one day, he'll be famous. Gabriel planned to watch his plays when he comes into existence. He has yet to come, the human race is too young still. But coming along like planned.

The religion, Christianity is growing as well. Fifty strong, but no Religious heads quite yet. But soon. Very soon. And soon they will be forced to all play apart of a battle for souls played out with words, promises and a sacrifice that will be remembered for all time. Twisted by some and followed purely by others. It was how Religions worked, it is how every religion worked. New ones, ageing ones and soon to be dying but never truly gone ones.

“My heart hurts.” Gabriel answered quietly.

“We are not human, we have no organs like that little brother, you'll have to do better then that.” Lucifer playfully chided but like old days wrapped a wing around his brothers shoulders. A silent comfort, spoken louder then words ever could.

“I know... I have grace, I'm made up of it. But the spot where the heart would be if I were human... Hurts.” Gabriel pushed, his brother wanted a further explanation so Gabriel gave him one without the cheekiness he could have had. But he wasn't lying when he said his heart hurt. Like a child he saw run to it's human parents, he wanted to run to his and plead for him to step in and do something.

But he won't, what has been seen will happen and it cannot be undone. Already a family bloodline is being formed, not yet to really take form until much later. When the tampering of vessel making has settled nicely. And perfectly. The names are already being written in the very stars unseen by early star gazers.

“You're above humans.” Lucifer sneered as he whipped off unseen dust from his shoulder. He was wearing a fully grown male. Bronzing skin from the sun and simple clothing of the early ages. Loose fitting and comfortable.

“I wish you wouldn't speak like that, I know you dislike them. I myself am not sure what to think of them. But Father says...” Gabriel sighed, he heard this so many times now he could recite every fight and every spat word for word. And if he was in the mood, he'd turn it into a comedy show where he makes a parody of those fights using himself as the main actor and supporting actors. But he won't, he couldn't.

Why? Because it breaks his heart.

“Father is blinded! You know that, he loves things so blindly that he does not do anything about what they do and what they will do. They will destroy the world. They are breaking up my-our family!” Lucifer snarled out angrily as he stood up and paced in front of Gabriel who cursed himself for his weaknesses and he stared at the ground between them.

Gabriel couldn't help it, again he was forced to realize that he was such a softie in his young age. He still readily showed emotions that he knew would be buried soon enough and what he was now will never be seen again. This Gabriel, this pure loving Gabriel would not exist beyond the final tearing of his most loved family.

Tears started to form. This time like others would no doubt end with Lucifer trying to persuade Gabriel into joining him in his crusade against the humans. He already felt bad for not saying a word at the creation of Lilith. She was so beautiful when she was a human. But now she was broken, tainted and childlike. Not the woman he once met at all.

“Oh... Oh Gabriel. Don't cry...” Lucifer caved, anger fled from his voice as he knelt down in front of Gabriel, trapping his vessels delicate knees between Lucifer's vessel's knees. Hands cupping a face that could form expressions easier then his actual form. Funny how they could still cry without eyes and it still be known.

A soft kiss to his forehead only made him cry harder. So he was dragged into an awkward hug. Hugging was the last thing they usually did, angels did not need to do things like this and archangels much less. Yet they didn't understand something called personal space, Gabriel has yet to figure that thing out. Much like a new angel as young and as old as the human race didn't understand to give someone their space. Always standing too close, Gabriel could see a spark in that one. He'll be a real troublemaker that one, but true to what an angel should have been all along. For the most part. He would be given to the day of the week called Thursday and have his own duties until his most important duty will come forth.

Lucifer and himself had an odd relationship if you could call it that. They were brothers yes, but they did some rather un-pure things to test out what their bodies could do. Lucifer rather enjoyed it, so did Gabriel in the beginning. But as the anger and hatred so did it creep into what he used to have with his older brother.

It didn't last too long after that. But still things were good between the two of them, and deep down Gabriel had faith that his brother understood the reasoning behind the sudden and gradual stop.

“I want the fighting to stop...” Gabriel finally said it. There, the cat was out of the bag. And there was nothing he could do to take it back. A sigh was heard and Lucifer moved back so they were eye to eye with each other. Face only inches apart.

“The fighting will stop when the humans are gone. I promise you that.” Lucifer said firmly and one last chaste kiss to his cheek and Lucifer was gone and Gabriel was once again alone. This time for good.

He knew what was going to happen within weeks in Heaven and days here on earth. Earth was the slowest moving when it comes to time. That was just how it was. There was a harsh feeling below him, the kind you get when you know you're standing the second story of a building yet to be designed. Below you is smouldering hot and piercing cold at the same time. A place originally intended to be a prison for those who fall. Those who rebel.

It won't stay that way as more and more Religions feed into it, it'll grow and shift and change to something nastier then it should be.

Gabriel flew back to heaven leaving his vessel dazed and wondering how she got there. That was going to be the reason why from now on permission was going to have to be given. Humans have to have a choice. That was how it was going to be and how it will always be.

Gabriel arrived in time to see forces clash. Angels who joined Lucifer and agreed with him. They were outnumbered by Michael and his vast army. Father was also on the side of Michael, just more out of the fight then the rest. This was up to them to deal with, to finish and settle it.

Gabriel wanted to yell at them to stop. Plead for them to not do this. He knows in Religions and movies where he's too serious it'll be hinted and stated that he had a hand in this. But Religions only got a few things right, but not everything. Instead of yelling he watched the fight with baited breath.

Three weeks later in Heaven it was happening.

It was apart of the plan for him to watch this happen. Watch his brothers try to kill each other. And speak the events into the minds of prophets who will shape the Religion for the upcoming events that will keep coming up for many years to come. Perhaps to the end of time itself. But you'd have to ask Death about that one.

And Gabriel so badly wished that he didn't have to.

And in the end, he didn't. He couldn't. He won't!

With a cry of outrage at what was happening and what was going to happen and what could never be taken back, Gabriel plunged himself from Heaven and tore himself from that role. These were going to be the last tears he acknowledges and the last tears he gives freely.

If only he could cut his own name from himself. If only there was a way to change. To be something else. To be free of the burden he would have been forced to recon with. He could feel Michael calling out to him, but not chasing after him because of his own part in this. Raphael did the same, but for a shorter time for he was still needed in the battle.

He felt guilty for leaving them. But he couldn't look at them and know what he knew. He couldn't look at them after what he was sawing and witnessed for himself.

But what should he do? Where should he go? And above all else...

Who should he be?

Gabriel looked up only to see the tall-tale signs of the end result. And he felt it within his very grace.

Lucifer fell and crashed deep into his prison, but it was not fully locked to him. That would come later. That would come at a point when the Christian Religion truly got it's grip on the world and stripped itself of corruption and headed forward with a new symbol and new beliefs and new knowledge that will fade and change with time.


	2. Changing His Identity

Gabriel ended up spending some time wondering around with no destination in mind really. His vessel was still that poor woman he left dazed after his meeting with his brother who not too long by his standards fell. His attention was drawn to religions and the stories that are quickly becoming exaggerated by the minute grew.

Christianity was still considerably smaller still and not yet ready to stake it's claim. But it will. In due time. With how long it's been since then to now, it'll gain power and move steadily forward.

All other religions were still moving forward in a steadiness that was blinding. Not all religions will be as powerful as they are now. But they won't completely die out, even if languages spoken today and die tomorrow. The religions and stories and beliefs as skewered as they can be will remain. To use humanity and be used by humanity. That was how the world or religions worked, deny it all you want but it's the truth or will be the truth. Gabriel can't say that there isn't good people in each religion, he can't say that there isn't unselfish people. But there is selfish people who use the religion and through it religion uses others. Corruption at it's finest.

Father wouldn't be so proud. But Gabriel with his somber personality these days couldn't bring himself to change that. And somehow he knew with the fighting and the way things went, his beloved father wouldn't want to stick around to see how things go.

If anything he'll be around until his human born son is both born and dies. One last ditch effort to give the human race a chance at reaching their forever paradise. No matter what religion you follow, more or less. There was still ways of the gates being closed to you.

Deals. In other words selling your soul to a growing abomination in the world. Demons. Lucifer's creation. It hurt to know that his brother created something so vile and disgusting out of what could have been beautiful at one time or another. Or what could be devastatingly beautiful tomorrow. There was still hope.

There was also sacrifices. You could sacrifice a life and in turn a soul to any deity you wish. That deity would own that soul, and that soul will lose itself in due time and in turn Heaven. It'll either stay with the deity depending on who it was the soul was sold to, or it would be plunged into the claws of demons.

There was a new demon he was aware of, one who's cruelty will carve out a reputation throughout Hell's wretched history. One who likes to be tortured and gets sadistic pleasure out of pain and causing it.

Alastair, who will have an important role to play in a future Gabriel didn't want to come. He was to break the righteous man. This Gabriel knows, this Gabriel saw. This is what Gabriel dreads. Because this is what's going to start it all over again. And he'll have to watch his siblings kill each other, or try to.

It hurt. And Gabriel wanted to get ride of that hurt, so he fled to a different land altogether. With a folding of unseen eyes he wondered further, eyeing everything around him. He could feel beings here. Deity's.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in.

He felt Pagan Gods. One felt like, well if he could guess it correctly. Odin. Another was Thor.

Norse mythology, or what will eventually be considered that. Today it wasn't really dubbed much of anything. Just simple humans before everything will come to pass, believing in their personal Gods. Pagan Gods. There was another, not too far off and not hidden from the attention of Gabriel's sensitive senses that could touch the very soul of a rat or an insect. And that was saying something.

Gabriel made a note to mourn the Dodo bird who will cease to exist because of humans lack of care.

Calmly and as silently as an angel could he stilled his Grace and moved forward, unsure of what he was going to do. Unsure of what he should do. Decisions were never really an angel's strong point when it comes to themselves and what they should do for themselves rather then themselves as a whole. It was a burden he will have to adapt and grow with. It is a burden that other angels will have to bare for themselves in the future.

Some will fall in line with Lucifer.

Some will fall in desperation.

Some will fall for the right reasons. That of which his Father will silently notice, Gabriel has faith for that.

Gabriel is none of the above. He's worse. He's a coward. He ran away because he couldn't take it. And now he's dealt a blow of not having his family, and being so very lonely. So very alone. Not cut off from Heaven, just isolated. Not even the somber voices and singing of a devastating battle won could comfort him. Not even Michael calling out for him can draw him from his decision. His burden.

Gabriel crouched against a tree that will be cut down for human progress in the future. But right now, it was full and wide and beautifully proud. It hide Gabriel's physical presence as he watched, his small stature in human female form looking nonthreatening but looming if noticed.

His eyes caught site of the young Pagan God walking down a path on his own. Male body, brown hair and fair complexion. He wasn't a very large man, in fact he was considered short by what humans will consider short in the future. Right now he was average height, but humans didn't grow so large and tall during this time. It was just how things were, there was no stores to go fetch your food from and there's no doctors with miracle drugs to help you live longer and healthier lives. These times were more brutal, and humans lived shorter lives and were smaller in stature. It won't change until the doctors and medical fields start popping up and evolving to what it will be one day.

But for now, this was a good height. Healthy, fit. Unassuming and easily sliding into populations. A form that could fit in anywhere like only a shape shifter could. And without needing to shed your flesh and bone to take another form.

Reaching out with his senses he instantly knew who this was. A Pagan God who's history was already evolving. Already set in stone. A perfect role he could take up because all of the history is tended to and Gabriel could if he wanted to, steal that role.

This thing in human form was called Loki or Loptr who is a god or a Jötunn. But that was irrelevant, the beings name in his own mind was Loki. A confident, mischievous and dark individual. Not evil, not completely but not always the good guy either. It was a slippery slope and one that Gabriel wasn't sure he was comfortable with. Loki was a son, that bothered Gabriel slightly. Son of Fárbauti and Laufey and a brother that just rubbed Gabriel's envious emotions.

Loki was already a father to two abominations. Two of which that will be tended to, one by Thor who will walk only nine paces before he too falls. It is why he will not live into the future. Gabriel wanted to assure Thor that he would not be missing much.

Gabriel reached into the history that has yet to pass with this being who shifted his form to that of an old woman before entering a small fishing town. Harmless, far from it.

The future of Thor will draw closer and with it the death of one of Loki's offspring. The world serpent. But Gabriel wasn't entirely concerned with that. His concern is that Loki will damage his standing with the other gods in due time, he'll be an outcast amongst the Pagan Gods and eventually captured and restrained by the entrails of one of his sons.

There will be pain.

There will be earthquakes. Which will be the onset of Ragnarok.

Loki and Heimdallr will slay each other. Heimdallr in the shape of a seal. No one ever claimed that Pagan Gods didn't have creativity, that of which even Gabriel had to admire, in his own way.

All of which Gabriel is aware of, all of which he knows from his own angelic abilities. And some already written in the history of the stars. Gabriel used to watch the stars with Lucifer and sometimes Michael and Raphael. He missed those days.

Gabriel hated that he knew so much so soon. But he gets glimpses, always getting glimpses on what's going to happen and what has to happen. Sometimes he'll get a lot, especially if he focuses on one individual's history as he is currently doing. Or he'll get bits and pieces. Hints and directions.

But he's sure of what's going to happen with Loki and Loki's history.

Loki's form will be destroyed. Loki's vessel, drenched in the Pagan Gods own powers and blood, making it his own fully and completely will be forever lost. It would be a waist...

An idea struck Gabriel right then and there. One that would bend the rules of what his purpose would be. One that would shift the balance in his own world but in turn it would give him what he wanted.

Freedom from his personal burdens.

Gabriel will cut away his own ties, have a face change in a manner of speaking. He'll learn how to use his powers in a way that would fit a Pagan God, especially one of that calibre.

Gabriel will cease being the Archangel Gabriel and he will become the Pagan God Loki. He will become the son of Fárbauti and Laufey and the brother of Helblindi and Býleistr and the father of Hel, the wolf Fenrir, and the world serpent Jörmungandr.

He'll become a husband but ask for a divorce. He wasn't interested in Loki's taste what was is his wife. He at one time eyed in passing a Goddess called Kali. He liked her. But she didn't really know of his existence.

But maybe as Loki she will. Who knew. His future as seen as it was, was now new and Gabriel knew that he had to grasp at it and take it with both hands. Somehow learn to live with his sorrow and all his pain. And be this new thing. Have this thing adopt him into the body.

It won't be easy. He'll have to lay low for some time more. Interfere with the final battle between Loki and Heimdallr. He will slaughter Heimdallr and from there he will take Loki.

It was cruel, yes there was no denying that it was cruel. But soon enough these Pagan Gods will have no choice but to move aside grudgingly because humans will start believing in them. In Angels and demons, God and his human son and all the other bits and pieces of a religion Gabriel was supposed to have a role in. But didn't, humans won't know the difference though.

What is given to the prophets must be the truth perceived by them, Gabriel won't fight it. He'll cut away the part of himself that cares about that fact and bury it under the hurt and all of it will be buried under Loki.

He was running again, this time on earth and to another destination. He was a coward. He wasn't brave like Michael or Raphael or even Lucifer. He wasn't brave at all. But that was okay, because eventually Gabriel won't have to play his role as an archangel for much longer, not that he was at this moment either.

Well until his hand is pushed, then he'll take up that role but only as a last resort. Only then, and he prays that it won't ever come to that. He prays blindly.

Gabriel casually moved forward as he followed Loki undetected. Taking a left turn when Loki took a right. Loki now looking like an old man dressed to the part of important servant and going to help Thor with a comical situation. Silly little Thunder God got his hammer stolen, how foolish.

And for the next little while he stalked Loki from a distance, with a few close calls narrowly missed. Things were going on schedule in Loki's world. The Pagan's were playing their parts, doing what is necessary for them to do. Accepting sacrifices at strategic moments. Something of which Gabriel will have to take part in as well, in due time. When he gets a make over that was.

It was barbaric in some ways. And Gabriel doubts that he'll ever enjoy that part. Blood and sex, two of the many bits and pieces that was important to Pagan gods and their given religions. Which would be a problem for Gabriel considering that he was an angel, well archangel to be technical, but angel all the same. He wasn't meant to deal with emotions, he was a soldier. A weapon.

Heavens fiercest weapon, it's most feared destructive power below his Father's wrath itself. Closing his eyes he could feel the shake of the ground from across the world as hooves carve paths in the Earth's ground. Soon enough the four horsemen will be laid to rest. Soon they will be forced to wait until the day they are freed again.

Death won't be happy, in fact Gabriel could imagine him having a lot of verbal attitude towards his Father. Those two were awfully snarky towards each other. Gabriel thinks they enjoy the energetic atmosphere full of debate they have together. They were as close as they could come to being friends. Which was odd, but then again considering who they were, it wasn't a farfetched idea.

These says they are beautiful. Youthful and powerful. Humans were still growing, learning how to build infrastructures by success and failure. They will eventually create skyscrapers that could match an angel's true height.

But for now, Gabriel continued on with his ways. Keeping himself hidden from Michael and the others. Though they weren't looking for him much anymore these days, and that knowledge stung. It only firmed Gabriel's decisions in this. And he felt a new rule be set in stone for angels, one that will make things problematic.

He had to get permission in order to possess someone. Demons didn't need such a thing. They had permission to do whatever they wanted and they still had a way to converse with their God. His brother. But not for long. Eventually the peephole will be sealed up as well.

Gabriel sighed.

The ground started to shake.

It has begun. An earthquakes started up, panic crossed the area as people didn't know what to do. Gabriel for the most part ignored them. A few times he saved a child before they were crushed or trampled. He hated that he had such a weakness for children. They were too innocent though to let such a fate such as death by being squashed happen to them.

Gabriel moved as quickly as he could and witnessed what he foretold. There was Loki bound with entrails and so on and so forth. Gabriel moved out of sight and waited for things to happen. A battle was going to break out. A mild war that could barely match the war of his own family. In Gabriel's personal opinion. He was getting better at thinking for himself. But he was still a very compassionate individual. Something of which he'll have to keep on the low so no one can dare question him.

But he witnessed that even Loki could be compassionate if it strikes him right. And other times he's just too chaotic and ends up upsetting the other Pagan gods. Shaking up his relationship with them. Something that cannot be fixed now, he'll make due.

If he could get Loki as his vessel. If it works and is compatible. He hoped that Loki would see reason, hoped that he'll agree.

Looking around the corner he see's that Loki was missing. Gabriel instantly went on guard and looked around. Moving calmly he inched away from his hiding spot. His senses reaching out as he looked for the Pagan God. He must be moving onto his part in the battle? So soon though?

Gabriel frowned, this was happening too fast. Faster then it should have. Gabriel moved quickly to the area where he knew the fighting would take place between Loki and Heimdallr. He spotted the god Heimdallr but not Loki. Frowning he spun around and caught sight of the smiling face of Loki himself.

"Well, this is a bit problematic." Gabriel acknowledged as he dodged a random playful punch.

"Well ma'am, I have to say I didn't expect you to be able to follow me so long and manage to stay out of my sight. You obviously aren't human, a human wouldn't be able to stalk a Pagan God such as myself?" Loki hummed as he looked Gabriel up and down, seeing the woman he was wearing and not the creature he is. Or was he? Loki was a god in his own rights, so he could see past fleshy exteriors.

Gabriel decided on saying nothing, his own blade slipping onto view. It looked nothing like the swords of this age or any age, it was sleek and made of metal and his own grace from Heaven. Nothing on this earth could simulate it's appearance or strengths. It was rightfully dubbed as an angel killing sword.

"What is an angel like you doing so far away from home." Loki continued, once it was obvious that Gabriel wouldn't rise to the bait so lazily laid out. It was obvious that Loki was just messing around, just playing. The other god was curious, cautious and on the verge to attack. His appearance looking like a seal one second and a man the next, only to repeat. Pagan Gods were curious like that.

"Decided to take a walk." Gabriel replied, letting the snark become more of a bite then anything. He wasn't here to play games, he was here to get a new vessel. Loki's.

"Ha ha. And you just happened to walk in my humble direction?" Loki mocked. And at that moment Heimdallr attacked Loki who instantly defended himself. Blood was easily spilt on the ground as the atmosphere around Gabriel spiked with Pagan God's power. Both of there power. Gabriel had to become an opportunist and wait and watch as the two clashed.

Spilling blood in a savagery that one wouldn't expect to see from to deity's. But the times were still young in a human's history. Humans would remember these clashes as fanatical stories and eventually scholars will set metaphors for everything and use science to explain away the supernatural. Explain away gods and demons and angels and magic. But that was okay, because for each who didn't believe there was those who did. It was just how things were. And that was okay.

The killing blows were coming up, the blows that would end these two for good. Gabriel gripped his blade and lunged into the fray and used a short blast of his angelic powers hoping it wouldn't draw attention from his siblings upstairs and his sibling downstairs. Lucifer wouldn't do anything, wouldn't care to at the moment. That was fine with Gabriel.

Instead he worried about Michael if he cared enough to seek Gabriel out.

So far nothing.

Good.

Gabriel approached Loki who was injured and eventually his injuries will heal with his own Pagan magic. History in his life was now being changed on Gabriel's terms. A technical no-no but he didn't care as he crouched down next to the Pagan God. His feminine body failing to appear meek as he loomed over the fallen God.

"You're going to die. You know this." Gabriel calmly said as he ran a hand over the side of Loki's face.

"And, what are you going to do... Angel." Loki spat, blood clearly dripping down from his mouth to his ear and the ground. He wasn't dying but Gabriel pushed gently into having that belief firmly set in the Pagan Gods mind. It was cruel...

But Gabriel was desperate. And he felt shame for it.

"I'm going to offer you an out. You'll live, in me. But you won't be you anymore, you won't even be me. But you'll be alive. And your body will be looked after." Gabriel promised as he used a part of his vessels modest dress's sleeve to clean away the blood from Loki's face. Topaz eyes making contact with his own, darkness but not evilness shown through those eyes making them inhumane and close to human at the same time. It was odd, but the truth. If Gabriel was wearing that body the eyes would still be close to Topaz but with his very own grace lighting them a slight shade lighter. That was how bright his grace is, not as bright as Lucifer's was but still bright enough to cause an effect to happen.

It was why Gabriel's eyes dimly glowed and brightened more then they would if this vessel was without him.

Laughter. It was an unfair offer, tipped to be more beneficial for Gabriel then for Loki. Eventually only Gabriel will exist. Only Gabriel. The only thing aside from appearance and a bit of magic that will exist of Loki will be his name. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Then that won't be much of a life." Loki stated firmly, not daring to break eye contact.

"Would you rather die? Your children are already dead, slayed by enemies. Thor is dying at this moment. You have nothing left. Your wife will fade away in time. This you know." Gabriel waved off what Loki said with his cool response, and flinched inwardly as he saw a look of hurt flash through Loki's eyes before he looked away. Attempting to role to his side, Gabriel stopped him.

"I won't fade away you know..." A defeated response. From a Pagan God nearing the end of his story in some minds. Gabriel would feel bad and remorseful if he wasn't so desperate to just get away.

He could feel Michael's attention drawing near.

"You won't be forgotten... I promise." Gabriel whispered and light expanded outward from his vessel to overtake Loki's.

To become Loki in Loki's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authoress Note: I had a plan of doing Trickster's chapter next. But I think I might have to write one where Gabriel is Loki first... And I'm aware that I probably got some things wrong, it's not easy writing and meshing Religions together and shove it into the world of Supernatural. But I'm doing the best that I can here...
> 
> What do you think?


	3. Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fully realize that things won't be meshing together between Norse Mythology and Supernatural's universe. So I did the best that I can to get to come together as best that I can. As you could see, in this chapter he's not really Gabriel anymore. Consider it based at a point where he's embraced his adopted Pagan lifestyle. More or less. The angel is still there, it never really goes away. 
> 
> The next chapter after this one will be based in what could be considered modern times. Between WW1 and the beginning of Supernatural Season 2. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Time, it meant little to those who don't age like humans or animals or insects. In Hell time flew by quickly and always in years though you'd never guess it if you were there. It felt normal and left a jarring effect if you didn't know how to handle it or if you didn't expect it. Above Hell, on Earth time flew by slowly and felt quick when you're having fun or busy. But slowly all the same. Above, in Heaven time flew even quicker and slower at the same time. It all depended on one thing, your personal Heaven. But all in all, the effect is the same. 

And so in the end, it meant nothing to supernatural beings like himself. 

He was at one time a being that belonged to Heaven. A being that used to be a messenger among other things. 

He was once glorious and in a loving family before it shattered with hatred and animosity. But that's a story for another day. Another time. 

Those days however was long gone, and not forgotten. It was an open wound that oozes when he stopped to think about it. And from the poking around he's done he knows that despite how his siblings missed him, they were slowly and painfully cutting him out of their exclusive club of fluffy nasty angels. 

And during this time he's grown in leaps and bounds, not in power but mind and abilities. It took him a while to learn and adapt. He no longer gone by the name Gabriel. Names were important, they truly were. Spells can't be fully completed without a name or a god to follow. Even if the name isn't recognized it's always there. Names hold everything that you are, everything you can be and everything that is important to what you are. 

And Gabriel is a name of a messenger. Gabriel literally means in a round-a-bout way 'Strength of God'. But he does not hold the power of his old man. That was okay though, he was satisfied with things as they were. 

So if names were important, he didn't need his old name anymore. 

He used another name. 

He started to use the name Loki, play the part. 

In the end now, he was Loki. 

He has been Loki for over a hundred years give or take a few years here and there, he was hidden away from most eyes. A few close calls with hunters with bow and arrows among other old remedies that worked against supernatural beings. Long winded exorcisms. Though they soon realized that he was quite capable of copies of himself. It was too easy. 

Earth's religions were moving along with human whims and supernatural power shifts. It was a chaotic mess to say the least. And Loki, well he fit right in. Loki stayed out of Christianity now, even though it bleeds into other religions. Loki thinks that's equivalent of cross-contamination. But that was okay. 

Loki became an acquaintance of the Pagan Gods again, although he himself wasn't one entirely. That was okay, he had a wide range of arsenal that made him well prepared and as time flew and inched along he gained a few favors along the way and allies to bail him out if he ever truly required it. He hoped he wouldn't have to but deep down in the ever pulsing grace that makes him what he's hiding from knows that it will come. 

And Loki wasn't entirely fond of that idea. In fact he rather despised it just as much as he resented what it stood for. His death. Again, for good. Maybe. If everything goes as the stars say they will. Loki frowned as he plopped another piece of fruit into his mouth. It was sweet, he liked sweet things. 

And truly he doesn't know when he did or why. But nothing really changed the fact that his taste for sweet things grew since he acquired this vessel. It was just like he gained a certain appreciation for hearts, especially the hearts of the sacrifices made in his name. 

In the name of Loki. 

And being that he was this now he had a role to play and summonings to answer to. At first he didn't like it, he despised having to answer and either grant boons or not. He didn't really enjoy the sinful dabbling this role has him partake in. Sex, blood and sacrifices. Barbaric. Honest? Loki didn't differentiate much anymore. Barbaric. Honest. Simple. Complicated. It was all a major headache. 

Things were, as they were. 

He didn't take kindly though to the selfish, greedy and heartless murderers. Those were the hearts he most coveted alongside other more purer hearts of some of the sacrifices made out to him. It's on shaky ground when morals of right and wrong dabble. And Loki was never one to play on one side only. He was closer to being neutral then anything. 

Loki could be both right and wrong. Kind and cruel. Cunning and simple. And he took a quick liking to figuring out how to do things in different angles to get what he wants without having to do much work for it. Takes a way the meaning of a hard day's of work like some of his others who has to work to get what they want. They have to break their own back. Not Loki though. He was smarter then most because he had more knowledge of a few things. The inner workings you could say. 

But that wasn't vanity or arrogance talking. That was fact. Pure and simple fact. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Loki quickly found himself to be related to Odin the King of the Gods. Well, not a king to his actual father granted. But most or all of the others. A force to be reckoned with. From what he's found out and adapted to and perhaps even enjoyed, Loki and Odin were blood brothers. And often Loki found himself comparing siblings created together or born together. Which was closer, which was more distant. He himself got along swimmingly with Odin, and the God didn't mind the odd joke so long as it doesn't stand in the way of his daily duty's that befit his role. 

And his relations to Odin saved his neck a few dozen times when his exploits came back to at times literally bite him in the ass and leave him sore at the end of the day. He finds himself comfortably hiding and recuperating in the presence of Odin who showed his affections silently. Sweet fruit or rare treats from the corners of the planet as humans slowly came up with interesting concoctions. Like take chocolate for example, from the Maya and Aztec when they use it in their sacrifices. He rather did enjoy the taste. 

Chocolate was a keeper. 

And Odin gave him the best of the best. He was a good blood brother. In his deeper thoughts he wondered if Michael would have done the same. Lucifer might have, at one time or another. Raphael was, well Raphael. And Gabriel, he was the youngest so he really didn't get the chance to take care of a younger sibling. Just possibly lead armies. Soldiers. That was what angels were, soldiers. They weren't entirely meant for what he could do now. 

What he could feel now. 

Emotions, choices were in every way and form a burden for angels. Far harder to learn and understand for his kind. It took him one hundred years to come this far. To be Loki. To learn the human hedonist lifestyle that he was quickly becoming more and more fond of as the callings to Loki slowly dwindle and creature comforts were showing signs of spreading out to all who could afford it. Loki could, it was as easy as a snap of his fingers. 

He still gained headaches though from prayers to Gabriel when people bothered to pray. And at this point it was a lot but soon that too will dwindle in some places. But not everywhere. But that in the end was okay. Loki was fine with that, it would give him less of a headache and heartbreak when hearing the odd whimpering of a child. But sometimes things were meant to be how they are. 

And Loki knows better then anyone else that every soul here and in the afterlife will have what's coming to them. Whether it be good or bad, there just rewards will be paid in full. 

Loki polished off the offering, the sweet fruit that was now next to a dead human about seventeen years old. He faintly wondered how these humans figured out he liked sweet things just as much as he liked the odd sacrifice. Or several. It all depended now on moods, what was asked for. And so on and so forth. 

The other two humans who offered him this sacrifice were on their knees whimpering at him for wealth and beauty. A selfish request this time, but that has been known to happen. Far too afraid to summon what they're quickly finding out to be demons slinking in the shadows. It wasn't easy, a key ingredient for deals like that is the crossroads themselves. But those years were coming. Slowly, confidently and surely they were coming. 

Loki leaned forward and plucked what was left of a specific plant that was used in the summoning and gently rolled it in the palm of his hands. Uncaring about how dirty it made his hands. His cleanness could be dealt with later. Topaz eyes regarded them coolly, they no doubt would see an unusual brightness to them that accompanied the darkness that Loki possessed. Not knowing that the brightness is caused by his grace. What he was over a human lifetime ago. 

“And what would you give me, if I grant this boon?” Loki hummed slightly. Yes he got sacrifices for these requests, but surely there aught to be more to give for what they want. Do you know how many lives could be squashed by wealth and beauty. Well lets just say he knows a few dynasties that will or already have crashed in because of wealth and beauty. And above all else, arrogance and ignorance. Key ingredients to crumbling societies. Among other things. 

“Everything you want...” They pleaded at him, whimpering fools before the presence such as himself. 

A tilt in the head, not confusion but consideration. Lives could be destroyed. He got a sacrifice was given and must be answered for. Lives. Sacrifices. Lives or sacrifices. 

“Lovely's, that really didn't answer my question. But alas, I imagine it is too much of a question to ask. Very well... What will you give in return for either wealth or beauty. You cannot have both, it just isn't fair.” Loki casually said as he moved from behind the slab made of rock in a forgotten temple that won't survive the years. Candles lighting the room and casting ominous shadows in all the right places. 

At this point fur covered his back and shoulders was made of wolves and other animals. The rest of his clothing was simple and well made. Befitting for what he is. There was green mixed in as well, he was fond of the color. His hair thankfully was tied back and out of his way. He'll have to get it cut one day. But not today, whenever he remembered to do so. 

In the end the two whimpering summoners chose beauty and promised the lives of half their cattle. They didn't want to kill another human, guilt gnawing at their insides. He took pity on that and gave them this boon. And went on his way. 

And now was struck by an urge to pull another joke. A prank. But he would have to be quick and stealthy for this one. Idunn must have a harvest of certain apples by now. Very special apples, golden ones that would grant you immortality. If you were to eat one. And humans strive for those apples, and failed time and time again. But they were lucky for that reason, they would not want to watch their loved ones die around them and watching time change everything would shatter them. 

They would not be strong enough. 

So Loki casually went on his way to do just that. She counted him as an enemy, which was too bad. Loki found her rather attractive for a Goddess of Asgard who oddly enough is affiliated with Odin. But still an enemy of Loki. And Loki's now deceased children. 

All of which he oddly mourned because in a sense they were his now just like they weren't his at the same time. It was odd and contradicting but not something he could squash and push away. Over the years, he learnt that what was apart of Loki is now apart of himself. He and Loki were one in the same. Loki wasn't lying when he said he wouldn't be forgotten. 

And he was oddly fine with that. 

Loki was aware that humans would read in Norse legends and theories drawn by educated people who study the rocks and carvings of old stories that passed weren't always entirely correct. It was always a matter of perception of those doing the recording. 

Loki's children were gone, and the religions stated that other gods were to be gone as well including Loki when it comes to the Ragnarok and everything involved. Odin still lived, obviously among others like himself. So needlessly said, it all depended on perception and who was willing to figure out fact from fiction. 

Loki didn't care to. He already was aware of things anyway. 

So Loki didn't bother correct anyone who blabbered. When they decided that it was a good thing to do. Loki always cracked jokes or jabs at it. After all, why not? It was funny. Though most of the other Gods didn't entirely agree with him when he did so during his regular visits to Valhalla. Odin always gave him a disapproving look but thankfully shrugged it off and took control of the situation before any more fights could break out. Pagan Gods already took a heavy hit from their personal end of the world that never was. 

The world was still turning because they didn't expect a new religion to move in with vast armies, and an interest in human souls more so then sacrifices. And so the world kept spinning, the humans kept growing and adapting. It was just how the world worked. So far he saw no other religions creeping in. 

Smiling wickedly he pulled a bag from inside a pocket he sewed into the insides of the fur hanging off his shoulders and back. Plucking the apples silently and quickly. If Idunn caught him he'd get attacked and that would just cause another situation that he didn't want to deal with at this second. He'll have to later though. 

Snickering inwardly he disappeared with a snap of his fingers just as an outraged scream spilled into the air. She came back in time to see him leave. He already foresaw that he would be made to right his prank by giving the apples back and bare what she had to do to him in retribution. And she would want it. Maybe he could get Kali to sooth any sores he may get. She was all hands and he rather enjoyed her presence when she wasn't angry with him. 

Make no mistake though, he didn't trust her or any of them. He trusted Odin to some extent, but not as much as he at one time trusted his siblings. Loki was uncomfortable with the animosity he could feel swirling in him that was directed at his brothers in Heaven. 

To make matters worse up there, ever since things came to pass in Christianity his Father disappeared. When it happened Loki found himself curled in a ball in the first place he could find to hide away from sight of others. Inside the hallowed out area of a large tree that will fall before humans get to use it in their progress. Branches and bushes proudly protruded from it's massive trunk and around it. Giving Loki a place to hide. 

The pain he remembered when it happened was immense due to the panic he felt in his brothers. Loki cursed them for creating such a huge fuss as they searched wildly. It passed just as quickly. Remember, time moved differently. It could have been years up there and here it was seconds. Minutes. Not even. 

Thankfully that has long since passed and things calmed down awhile ago leaving Loki to freedom and his life. Which led him to the point where he was now several years since then. Give or take a year here and there. Or was it fifty? Loki didn't know entirely at the moment, didn't care either. 

“You will have to return the Golden Apples of Immortality Loki.” A cool collected voice said, wisdom clearly heard and Loki huffed. Almost childishly. He knew this already and spun around and greeted Odin who was befitting a king in appearance and that of a viking with a smile that matched the brightness of his eyes. Eyes that Odin might have been suspicious of if he bothered to. Did he? Would he react in anger or shame or indifference? He feared the last option. 

“Brother! Hello, fancy seeing you here? I take it Idunn ratted me out already?” Loki teased as he approached the God King. No fear in his footsteps, why should he be afraid. Odin wouldn't harm him. 

“She nearly tore Asgard apart.” Odin chastised and Loki knew that this was the end of that fun and short lived prank. The idea of Asgard being torn apart wasn't entirely a fond one. Asgard was another pocket of reality, dead space at one time and forged into something great. There was a lot of dead space floating around after the creation of Heaven, Earth, Hell and Purgatory. Valhalla was another one of those pockets. Wide and proud. Modest and powerful. Just like home. All of it grand. All of it accessible to those who could. 

“Oh.” Loki huffed as he crossed his arms and let the apples hang off his shoulder where it's safe. Couldn't have anyone stealing these wonderful things away from him, that would be embarrassing. 

“Yes, oh. Now you will return her apples. And Loki, do it now.” Odin ordered, disapproval clearly seen in his eyes and Loki huffed once more. All the while thinking that he should have let Fenrir eat him. But quickly squashed that idea before it was deeply seeded. Odin soon vanished from where he was standing, leaving Loki to do what he was told to do. 

It was unspoken but there was other pranks he had to fix. Wonderful. Some people simply had no sense of humor.


	4. "I Am the Trickster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with chapter 3, so it's fate is slightly still up in the air. For now it remains untouched. And if things seem a little jumpy between chapters due to time skips that span over a hundred years or more, those are there mainly to show brief 3000 words worth of a look into several steps in his life. 
> 
> And Hellhounds being explained as Loki's grandkids was fetched out of a PM conversation I had/having with FireChildSlytherin5 so I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> I figure there should be one more chapter at least. To tie everything up and bring it to the show. 
> 
> Now the question is this, do you want me to follow canon or can I fix things?

As years turned to centuries and things and people and sweets evolved around him, while he himself remained unchanging. Handy in so many different ways, it saved him from having to confiscate another with permission. And he already knows this body like the back of his hand and the surfaces of a curled into itself grace. Not gone, just hidden away. 

Loki wasn't too concerned with that though, things were as they were. And as the years passed and sacrifices came and went and Christianity spread throughout the lands and at times even destroying and shrinking other religions. It's human soldiers shedding blood in it's name, conquering and saving. 

Those religions that remained had Christianity bled into them through worshippers and officials. 

None of that concerned Loki anyway, not when there was false things and exaggerated things in those printed books anyway. You'd have to dig back as far as you could go for hints of what was meant to be spelt. And even then it's all about how those who write the book understand the events. And sometimes they didn't. 

If they did then they would write how Gabriel, himself or who he used to be, ran away from home because he couldn't bare it any longer. They would write how he fled in a hurtful frenzy and how he stole the body of a Pagan God called Loki and in doing so took his place. For good. 

But again, times were changing and Loki had to change with them. Change or die. Change of be found out. So he'll change. It should be easy enough, it should be a simple task. He did it before, he could do it again. 

But this time as he moved through crowds of people in the ageing country called the United States of America he found that it wasn't so easy as he thought. And for one irritating reason. He can't simply change, he started out as Gabriel the Archangel and then he turned and acted like Loki the Norse Trickster God. He didn't bleed the roles into each other if he had the choice. 

Though not always, sometimes he found himself lashing out at those who deserved it as Loki. He found himself giving mercy to those who were supposed to be sacrificed. He was lucky his slip ups weren't picked up on by the other Pagan Gods. Especially Odin or Kali. 

So needlessly said, it would be difficult for him to change when he was one or the other for so long. He was never both. 

So Loki would have to figure out what to do now. Looking across the street he noted an empty bench and simply appeared in it. Loki looked around and frowned at some of the things he saw happening in the store. Racism and greed. One human was idly holding money back from another by charging a higher price. All because of skin color, how foolish. 

That was what humans were, foolish. There was a big part of him that found that his brother might not have been all that wrong to despise such creatures. Such animals. And Loki, well he was in agreement more or less. But in the end who he used to be didn't really agree. After all he sees the good and tastes the sin just the same. They're trying. Struggling. Someone should lead them back to the right path. 

Someone, but not him. 

He had to remain hidden, Loki had to keep his head in the game. He just had to figure out how to change. How to be who he was, and not be seen. Be who he could be within the present time. Looking up at the sky that had decieving peace throughout the blue. 

It won't change in appearance, but underneath it all will shake souls to the core. Humans will become on edge and animals will be restless because none will be the wiser to what was going on. 

The end of days. The apocalypse will be on their doorsteps one day. 

But not today. Not for another sixty five years. Twenty six days. Seventy two hours. Fifteen minutes and three seconds. 

And it took him at least one hundred years to come out of hiding when the world changed too much. His appearance didn't shift too much, but his clothing did. Before he decided to come wonder around here he was either taking the form of a salman, a mare or just himself wearing his fur cloak and comfy clothing while nearly blending into an old tree. The way he sat for years seemed like branches themselves grew off of him. Maybe it wasn't completely untrue considering that his grace would invite life automatically. 

Just as easily as he could bring death and begin things going down the paths and start signal the end. According to the writings of ancient prophets and all that stuff. And it would have been true if he followed his role and played his part. But he didn't, and because of that things might not be the way they should be but by now Michael and the others no doubt have back up plans. And already compensated for it. So no worries. 

The Campbells are who they are meant to be and bred nicely. The Winchesters as well. But the key roles have yet to be really in the game due to their grandparents only being young themselves. But soon. 

And Loki hated it! 

He toyed with the idea of offing a key Campbell or a key Winchester to stop it. But he didn't want to bring Michael and all his fury down onto himself. That would screw everything up. Badly. He did not want to face the furies of Heaven with the fact that he knew full well what would happen should Heaven come down on you in all it's righteous rage. 

It would end him. 

But then again, his own destiny was starting to show more and more that he was to be offed because everything seemed to be going according to plan in his own life. He tricked himself into thinking that if he became Loki, if he was Loki then he wouldn't suffer Gabriel's fate. But he will because Loki is Gabriel, Gabriel is Loki. There's no getting around that now. 

It sucked to be serious. But he didn't get this far by whimpering like a child. So he'll figure something out, he'll find his own place in the world and he'll survive too. He was sure of it. And it wasn't pride or vanity speaking. It was cold unchangeable fact. 

So then who should he be now? It wasn't like he was going to get sacrifices any time soon or eat hearts with fellow Pagan Gods. Not that he was actually one, but he felt closer to them at times then his own family. Well until humanity progressed and Christianity became popular with all the boys and girls of the Religion. The other Pagan Gods grew colder towards the world and humanity and in turn each other. Worse then before when they had stronger footing in the world. 

They grew mad, resentful and he no longer felt the need to be around them. Hence why he was sitting at a tree for quite some time before he started to wander around again. Maybe it was because he was a coward? He always ran away from family problems and fights rather then face them head on. Such a coward. 

The Pagan Gods might not like him too much either, too many pranks and jabs to have them simply irritated and annoyed with his presence. At times he was chased off or looked down on. It hurt. But what could he do about it? This was who he was. Did they really expect him to change? 

Just like how people prayed to him for halfhearted wants and wishes among other things. Some people nowadays really didn't understand his roles or what he was originally meant for. If he did play the role of Gabriel the archangel he'd be whispering into prophets ears foretelling the coming of the end. And all of that hoopla. 

Loki had nothing to do with it. He did what he wanted. Especially after he ran away from home, both homes. 

With a heavyhearted sigh Loki simply stood up again and walked down one street and then another aimlessly. It wasn't like he needed rest or food or nourishment so in truth he could walk as far and as long as he wanted to. But it was seldom that he saw any reason to when with a snap of his fingers he could be anywhere he wished to be. He was a God among men but not God at the same time. It was a tricky situation. And in a sense it wasn't. 

It wasn't like he was an angel anymore either. So who cared? 

His father, was missing and his brothers were in their own click now and not counting him in it. Not that he would want to be apart of it anyways. They were caught up on the end of days, caught up on slaughtering each other as it was told through the word and stars. They didn't realize the gifts of free-will and the ability to change everything in yourself and in your life. 

Even humans no longer truly understood free-will. They wanted it, yearned for it and fought for it. But they didn't grant other humans the right to use their own free-will and instead force their own will onto others. It was a hypocritical race that's for sure. 

A small treacherous part of his mind whispered to him, asking in a spiteful voice that did his father really expect him to bow down before these two-faced creatures? 

Or was that the part of him that was the Pagan God? The part of him that allowed him to accept sacrifices and play his part seamlessly? With a heavy sigh to accompany the heavyhearted sigh that came not even a few minutes earlier Loki stopped at the sound of flesh slapping flesh. 

Whimpering and pleading for mercy. To stop and that she'll do it. 

Loki frowned and watched as a young woman scampered out of the side of one building and headed towards the bar. No doubt to sell herself, under orders. This sort of thing has been happening since the 18th century BC and earlier. But only recorded since the 18th. It was a shameful act. One that even Loki himself disagreed with. 

A man confidently walked out not to long after, a pipe hanging out of his mouth almost like he was trying to pull a con and be something he wasn't. Clothing looked cheap, dressed up to look like he was something more important. Expensive cheap clothing to fit in with a growing middle class of folks. 

Loki felt his ire boil. 

He disliked seeing woman hurt, he had no problem having sex with countless woman but so long as it was free and on their own will. But to see it being forced by someone else, well that just pisses him off. Just as badly as witnessing children being harmed. 

Maybe that was why he answered a few pleadings for help and for retribution from young victims. 

And so Loki brought that upon the victim's assailants. Proudly! 

And he did it personally. But back then, everyone knew he was Loki and what he did was law. He did what he wanted to do and no one had the right to tell him not to. Unless you were another Pagan God who could pack a punch. 

He couldn't do something like that anymore. Religions may hold a hard say in things, but it was no longer the law. In some parts anyway. So Loki had to play things smart. But what should he do, what could he do? What's done has been done and there's really no way to undo what was done. That was just how things worked these days, any day and in the past. It was just how things were. 

“What are you looking at?” The pipe man snapped, Loki realized that he was staring. Probably not showing much emotion. These days it was a dangerous thing when he went serious, showed little to no emotion. It was a worse thing if he showed his rage. Lost control. Loki pitied the fool who last pissed him off badly. 

Loki let a smile slide through the lack of emotion. It wasn't a kind one and it wasn't cruel either. It was a mask to hide his anger. 

Moving steadily across the street to stand next to the two feet taller man. Lately people where only getting bigger and bigger, it was annoying actually but in truth he didn't care at the same time. He's cut down bigger fish then these punks. That and he knew despite his small stature, he could crowd you in a manner that made him seem like a giant. It was all in the way he held himself and the power humming through his vessels veins. 

Somehow he sweet-talked the man into buying him a drink. This wasn't one of those closet male on male action. This was just a drink. A business deal of sorts, he made the fool believe that Loki wanted to strike up a deal that would make them both richer then they could ever even fantasize about. The girl he saw ran off was moving differently, shamed and sorrow weighed down her sinful soul. 

He pitied her and silently prayed for her forgiveness come her own judgement day. 

And in turn he could give her something she'll never realize she will gain. Revenge. He watched her leave and half listened to the offer of having her for the night. The man misread Loki's interest. Instead Loki just snapped his fingers as soon as the door closed behind her. She'll find herself waking up in a hotel two cities over, room already paid for and a note telling her to make a life for herself. 

That was the least Loki could do for her. 

“So you never told me your name? After all, we're going to be business partners here.” The pipe man wheedled, blowing a puff of smoke out in front of him. Loki just watched the smoke curl and float up and fade. Disgust nearly choked his response before he could make it. 

“I have a weird name, but a fitting one. They call me Loki.” Loki casually answered as he turned his attention over. That was probably when the man who at first chuckled at the name realized that he was already too deep to get out of whatever this was. Primal instinct that was being buried under other things creeping back up. 

Telling the man to be afraid. To be concerned and wary of the smaller man. It might have been the wicked look gleaming in his eyes, or the color his eyes shifted to. Topaz wasn't a normal color for eyes. At least human eyes. Whichever it was, it made him wary now. Quiet and contemplative before outright panic breaks lose and the man makes a mistake. 

“Odd name...” The man commented. 

Loki smiled wickedly. 

“I don't think I heard that one before, good sir.” Loki taunted as he stood up, fixed his jacket and waited for the man to stand up as well, reaching for a gun he poorly hidden. Loki smile drew itself wider. He almost pitied that he couldn't find something snappy to say or start a running commentary. But Loki didn't really feel up to it. Too angry, to lost and this poor sap was going to feel the brunt of it. 

He wished he could feel pity. He wished he could give mercy, because that was one thing he became known for despite the reputation Loki had for himself. But he was also know for delivering vengeance. He was also known for being truthful, carefully wording things with other Pagan Gods. He had to become more cunning to fit in and pull things off. 

And he did so perfectly. 

“Do you even know who Loki is?” Loki asked calmly as the man shook his head no, blindly and foolishly being led outside. Loki wouldn't want others to be around to see him disappear. That would be bad for Loki. When he gained no answer from the man Loki made a tsking noise to himself. 

“Now that's a shame. You should study old religions properly. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm a neutral guy. More or less. Well, these days I am. I'm not evil and I'm not good. You see, I'm not evil because I don't beat woman down for money and yada, yada. I already know everything you did so don't even start. I'm not good either because I have no qualms in taking a life. Or eating human flesh, did so a few dozen times. Hearts mainly. Livers tasted horrible.” Loki casually said. He felt bad for saying what he said about human flesh, but that guilt was swallowed by fact and the present time. 

“You're insane...” The man blabbered angrily as he pushed himself away from Loki. 

“I admit, I am a little mad. Pagan Gods normally are these days, either that or just harshly resentful. Are we getting warmer? No? That's okay, I didn't expect you to know. So don't worry, there won't be any surprise tests coming up.” Loki calmly said. The man didn't know who or what Loki was, and that was awfully foolish of him. But workable in the end. 

It could very well lead to his new identy. Which he could feel coming on. After all, perhaps this was what he could be doing with his life now. A comfortable border between two instincts that are at war with each other at times. He gets to ploy all his tricks and scenarios and he gets to help some and get ride of douche-bags. 

Yes, that is what he could do! 

It fit him too. 

Loki raised his hands and touched his middle finger to his thumb and with it came a snap and a reality change. 

“What the fuck are you!” The man snarled out in fear. So many other questions followed suit. Questions like, what is this, where am I and the most annoying question of all. Why. Wasn't it obvious he wanted to say. But he didn't. Instead he simply answered the first and possibly most important question to either of them. 

“I am the trickster.” 

And that was what Loki was. A trickster, a particularly mischievous one at that. And now a vengeful one when he comes across A-Class douche-bags. Like this nobody. 

The man turned around and paled at the sight before him. Or at least the sounds of snarling and snapping. 

Loki's grand kids. 

Hellhounds.


	5. Coming Back to the start...

The year was already 1959. 

So it was obvious that things escalated from when he fed the pimp to wild hellhounds, birthed from a long line leading back to Fenrir. One of his, Loki's children. The mutt really got around and created lovely little monsters, and he who used to be and is still an Archangel shouldn't be so proud of that. 

And he wasn't. But he wasn't ashamed of it either. After all, it wasn't like he was that person anymore. At this point he wasn't really even Loki thanks to times changing once again. So now he's taken on another identity in the world outside of random aliases that he passed off to humans when he needed to. Sometimes of characters of old stories and new ones, or random names he borrowed from tombstones lining graves in a graveyard. It all depended on his mood. 

Now he was simply considered to be The Trickster by the supernatural beings he crosses paths with and some hunters who wised up on him being a trickster, And Trickster placed the word The in there because it made it sound more interesting. He gets to introduce himself as 'The Trickster', not a trickster or simply trickster. But considering that he was Loki, he was a Pagan god of tricksters. He should be considered one of the originals. And that wasn't vanity speaking either. 

That was just how it was. End of story. 

So now Trickster wondered around wherever he felt like it, usually staying to both large and small cities and the odd town here and there. Cutting douche-bags down and evening the playing ground for others. Pay back for the fair thinking people and cutting down the dicks of the world who just take and take and take. It takes him a few days and sometimes a few hours to find someone who was a big enough of a douche-bag to target. 

And boy can Trickster be creative when he wanted to be. Picking up little stories from the newspapers that were delivered by kids trying to make a few penny's. Trickster sometimes gave a candy to them because he finds it entertaining to watch kids throwing paper at houses. Though he knew that things wouldn't be like that anymore, times were going to change and paperboy would go out of business in a lot of places. 

For now, a sucker or a candy will be given here and there. 

Trickster also paid the boy three cents, which at this time was considered to be a lot for a paper. When he gets it he'll wonder off and read to see what else there was. Short stories, news about the world. News that was at times falsified and not the full truth. But that was the way of the world, lies were becoming easier to spew out. 

Just like sin was becoming a thicker poison then it used to be. And yes, there was sin throughout history. Everything done in the world today has already been done in some form or another. Just now it was more global. Good news for demons and more room for Trickster to play. 

Pagan Gods were still around but not needed any where close to what it used to be back when they were viewed and worshipped as gods. Now they're old, decrepit and spiteful. They resent humans and they resent angels and they look down on demons. And Loki was with them in that boat, but that didn't change how Trickster behaved. Mostly. 

There were times he admitted to himself that his payback to those who were worthy of his kind of cruel attention got worse then he normally would have done. Sometimes the payment was more then what the crime deserved, and sometimes he didn't care about that fact at all. 

And the Trickster, Loki was old so he knew things. Could literally say been there and done that when Jesus was crucified. Hardly anyone alive could say that unless you were something old and supernatural like Loki. Like Trickster. And they were in fact one in the same. Just a different name and taking on a different role. 

Flipping through the newspaper he singled in on an advertisement of a new magazine going to start up soon. He'll have to check it out. It sounds like something he'd find interesting. 

“Hey mister! Mister!” A child like voice rang out, sounding like a boy who was only five years old. Looking up peered into the boys soul for a second and realized that this was one of the bloodlines that will be apart of the vessels that will be used for a big boxing match. 

This one was a Winchester, none other then the father who will father two sons that will start the end of the world. Make him watch his siblings kill each other. Make him watch as everything he ran away from swarms back around him without an exit this time around. Resentment swelled up, so much in fact he almost felt dizzy because of it. Looking down he saw the reason the boy was calling out to him. A simple unmarked ball laid at his feet. 

Trickster swallowed his resentment and nearly gagged as he bent down and tossed the ball back to the boy with a strained smile. The boy thanked him and went on his way, oblivious to what he was standing across from. Suddenly feeling cornered Trickster stood up and without any care simply snapped his fingers and transported from the continent altogether. Better to stay away from them before he really did do something horrible. And something unforgivable. 

Like kill a child who will grow up and give birth to two little carriers of the end. 

Trickster found himself leaning against the Great Wall of China in his hopelessness. He was out of sight and no one really walked around this area. Tourism hasn't really picked up for this ancient masterpiece. Trickster was honestly impressed with the feat, it was one of the many places Trickster loved to come when he wasn't looking for sweets. This was one of those places he comes when he needed to clear his mind. 

Calm himself down so he didn't snap and cause mass murder or something wild like that. 

Trickster managed to collect himself, straightened his time appropriate clothing and stood up straight. He won't stop playing his part in the world as the Trickster, he'll cut down douche-bags wherever he went. And when it comes time, he'll push the damned boys harder then anyone has after the eldest son will foolishly sell his soul and unwittingly playing right into the prophecy's words and by his own free will. 

Something his own eldest brother probably has such a low view on now. If the talking he's overheard from Heaven is any indication. His brothers no longer look for him. They haven't since he fully fell into the strangely intoxicating role of Loki. But that's okay, he wasn't who he used to be anyway. 

He's no longer the youngest who wanted nothing more then to please his siblings and his missing father. 

He's no longer the youngest archangel who loved to be around Lucifer the most. Playing, teasing and doing unspeakable things that involved sins of the flesh. 

He's no longer that coward who ran away because he didn't want to watch his siblings tear at each others throats. 

No, he was Loki. He was Trickster. He wasn't Gabriel! Absolutely not! 

Trickster snarled inwardly as he snapped his fingers again and found himself in the same city he fled from when he crossed paths with that boy. There was a bartender who deserved his attention. He was a no good loser, one who Trickster will love to toy with. 

And then after leaving him broken and gone, soul being taken by the area's Reaper to be delivered wherever that soul was destined to go. No where good, that's for sure. 

Trickster simply moved on. 

And kept doing so for years, watching halfheartedly as generations grew up and passed on and gave way to other generations. He wasn't entirely complaining, he was becoming rather fond of television. Humans were a creative bunch, that's for sure. And he's now using television shows as his playground as well. 

His hideouts were all pretty much picture perfect from magazines he's picked up and liked the appearance. Each one seemed to come from a different time period ranging back to ancient times. And he still has them all well kept and livable. No one but himself lives there though, he doesn't entirely share too much. 

Trickster also took quite a liking too the magazine he's picked up after seeing the advertisement a while ago. He collects them now and has even used the idea's featured in the magazine for his ploys. 

There was a calender next to him, not that it was needed because no one knew time better then he did. And noticed that today was the day that Samuel Winchester would be born. It wasn't even yesterday he nearly found himself tempted to kill the father back in 1959. 

Time sure does fly when you're having fun. 

Trickster was aware that demons were creeping closer to the unlucky boy to be born. Halfheartedly he thought he should save the boy's soul and kill him before he takes his first breath in twenty three minutes and fifty seconds. But Trickster wasn't that foolish. So he simply flipped the page of the latest magazine and chuckled at the flirtatious woman posing in a way that made it seem like she was blowing a kiss to Trickster. 

“Good luck for you little miss.” Trickster joked as he felt a slight tug on his pants. Closing the book he looked down and saw his new pup playfully tug at his pants. 

“What should I call you, hm?” Trickster asked the canine who only tilted his head as a response. Picking it up he found he rather did like the look of the Jack Russell Terrier. It was a small dog, but it suited Trickster just fine. 

“How about Fenrir, after my boy. How's that sound.” Trickster suggested only to get another head tilt in the opposite direction. He decided that the name fit well enough so that was what the dog was going to be called. Not quite the wolf, but Trickster could tell the dog has a lot of personality in it so that was okay. 

Pausing slightly he tuned into the preparations that were being made up in Heaven. Everyone was getting ready to move, but not to leave Heaven yet. That won't come until much later, and the first move that would be made then would be to bring the Righteous man from the Pit where he himself fell after he sold his soul for the life of his sibling, corrupted sibling at best. 

Trickster won't admit that he was jealous, and longing. That would be foolish, angels and humans were vastly different so why should he be jealous of two humans bond. The only thing that kept him from falling into a deep resentful mindset was playful tugging on his shirt's collar. 

Little Fenrir Jr. Obviously the little Jack Russell didn't like being ignored when it's so obvious that the little guy wanted attention. Obediently petting the little one he simply relaxed and kept an eye on things that was going on around the world. Nearly ten years passed when little Mary Campbell made a deal that she will regret to some degree and not regret in the same breath. 

She will die and the truth was she didn't have to die, but she went back when she shouldn't have. She should have just left things be, Azazel will only taint the boy then probably leave because his job would be done. All that would have to happen was to wait and tempt the boy. The angels and demons would have found a way to get what they want, they always do. But no, Mary will follow a Mothers instinct and try to protect her boys. Even though one wasn't in the same room, he was close enough to be deemed in trouble in a Mother's view. 

He envied her bravery and pitied her soul. 

Looking at the puppy sleeping on his chest as he leaned back against the sofa he snapped into existence after liking how it looked in a magazine Trickster calmly relaxed. He knew that eventually he won't be able to relax as calmly and as freely as he could now, not when the dogs of heaven and the hounds of hell are swarming around looking for the end in the apocalypse. 

One day, but not today. 

Today was just another day and the first day of Samuel Winchester's life. The day he was most innocent, and Trickster morbidly thought that the boy better relish his innocence now before it's lost within six months give or take. Right now though, a family is welcoming another member of the family. The father is considering to get a dog one day. The mother is happy and relieved and secretly panicking. The oldest son was just happy to have a brother and a family to grow in. 

If Trickster wasn't careful, he might find himself caring too much. 

He couldn't have that. 

He won't be that kind of angel, that kind of trickster. He won't fall like he guesses that others might one day. 

With that firmly set in his mind Trickster casually set the puppy down gently. Collecting his own deeply buried grace and molded it into the puppy formula. He was no fool. 

With things set into motion with his own life and the movements of Heaven and Hell, Trickster casually kept up appearances and pulled pranks here and there and offed a douche-bag here and there. He was really good at it and done so for two years after young Sammy was born, without missing a beat. He watched at one point as the father, John Winchester become more of a drill-sergeant towards his oldest son while trying to be a father to both boys. It would get worse as the years go by, it was a miracle the boys would survive. 

Not bothering with the lives of three players in this game he carried on with his routine and moving through time doing the same thing year after year. Tricking others, and toying with gods and mocking a few demons here and there while tending to himself, his dog and his current life purpose. 

Whenever he's done with his day job he goes home to Fenrir Jr and one of his snapped into existence homes. Set on the table was a small amount of junk food and aged wine. Sitting at the table he found himself with the hard decision of what treat to eat first. Not that he's going to get to eat anything. 

A vibration shot through him, one that comes when an angel tears their own grace from themselves. Frowning he sat forward and Fenrir Jr just peered up at him curiously before going back to doing whatever the fully grown dog was doing before. Trickster frowned. 

“Anael?” Trickster muttered, he remembered that two thousand years ago she was stationed as an observer for earth, unable to go home due to her orders. Trickster avoided her in protection of his own identity. He did not want to be found and feared that she would gain Michael's attention or Raphael's. Whoever she could have reached. 

And now it would appear that she herself has choose to flee but in a more destructive manner. 

A bark caught his attention. It was time again, for the past two years he's been feeding the dog his own grace for one reason, survival. A back up plan when other ploys might not work. But he'd have to build up enough grace in the dogs body and have it hidden from Heaven's view enough for it to work. He just didn't know whether or not the dog would survive if Trickster ever came calling for his loaned grace. It would keep the dog alive for years to come, even past the years this breed is supposed to live. 

Right now the dog was within normal years, two years old. The same age the demon tainted boy is give or take a few months here and there. Two years of being fed grace. His dog was beyond healthy and you could tell it was unnatural considering little Fenrir Jr already ate a whole pie made up of chocolate. And chocolate was something that could kill a dog. That was Tricksters mistake, he left the room for a moment. Tricky dog, fitting considering it belonged to the Trickster after all. 

“Come.” Trickster ordered as he stood up and walked towards a side table with three pictures laid out. Fenrir Jr jumped up onto a chair before looking at the pictures. There was three choices of three douche-bags on Trickster's radar. 

“Fifty two years old, librarian who has a fondness for stealing from people who are honest and actually pay their late fees, and from the library itself. Though he has been caught, no proof could really be dug up to charge him with theft so he was simply fired. Living in an apartment on a bad side of town.” Trickster explained, using his knowledge of the person to reason why he would deserve Trickster's attention. He met the Old ex-librarian face to face and saw right into his soul. 

“Number two, a lady who fosters children. Now I know what you're thinking. But Miss. Do-gooder isn't so good. She is another thief. I seem to be picking up a lot of thief's today. It seems I have a thing against thief's because guess what number three is the same way. Steals in some way or another.” Trickster explained as he took a bite out of a chocolate bar. 

Fenrir Jr barked, with added grace Trickster could have sworn the dog's intelligence was even higher then what it should be even for this breed. 

“You're right, I should aim higher. How about a banker?” Trickster mused before sitting down next to his dog on another chair. Life was hard for a Trickster when your pickings aren't measuring up. Where was the normal douche-bags? He'll have to move to another city or town. 

Number one, two and three should count their lucky stars because their life could have been shortened or changed drastically if it wasn't for the boredom of one powerful Trickster who simply snapped his fingers and his home relocated into another city altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I have a plan. This story will resolve within the next. So bare with me here. And I couldn't help myself with naming the Jack Russell Fenrir Jr after one of Loki's boys. And yes, time moved quickly considering at the start of the chapter John Winchester would have only been around 5 years old and ending the chapter with good ol' Sammy's birth. There's a reason for that, and that's the fact that for all those years Trickster has pretty much just lingered and done his usual good deeds. Time means nothing to him really, and it means nothing to other Pagan Gods who pretty much avoid him or ignore him and he ignores/avoids them. So ya, bare with me here.


	6. We're Back at the Start

Why? Such a simple word that had the weight of the world, Heaven and Hell weighing down on it. Weighing down on him. A coward. A runaway. A brother. A father. A mother. A messenger. A fake.

Why! It just wasn't fair, when he started out his existence he was Gabriel. He was innocent and loved and not alone. But he had to watch as things started to go downhill and watch as his Father nurtured a species that evolved on a planet created lovingly in a destructive beauty that words cannot be enough to describe even for Gabriel who was good with words. He had to watch Lucifer, his closes brother and perhaps more become angrier and angrier until he finally rebelled. Finally fell. He had to watch his brothers tear at each others throats. Only that he didn't. He ran away.

And when he did he became something different. His own opinion of the local mud-monkeys not entirely great. Not bad either. He became Loki, by force and manipulation and free will.

Life was great, only that it wasn't. Loki, Trickster, Gabriel. Whatever. It didn't change things in the least and here he was back at the start. He had to watch history go by right on schedule and he didn't do a thing to stop it, to stand up. He was called out on that one and by the two who were destined to end it by playing their parts. Playing their roles.

It was something he tried to teach them to do when he played Trickster, the best years of his life being that guy. The playful guy with awesome pranks and a sweet tooth that could knock a country down. That guy didn't have any fear, that guy was free. And so was Loki who he is, but isn't. That guy, Loki, resented Gabriel's family. And that left a warring debate that played out several times a week from the day that Gabriel became Loki to the day Loki became the Trickster.

To now.

Only now things weren't the normal day to day rituals. There was no five o'clock meeting with Mr. Beat my wife or Mr. Boss who steals from workers. He was caught in his own game, practically with his pants down. And by two knuckleheads going by the cursed names and with the cursed bloodlines, Sam and Dean Winchester. The two douche-bags he gave most of his attention to for reasons that were not entirely his duty or even his responsibility.

He told them they screwed up his own little corner of the world, but they didn't. Not truly. No. It was a domino's effect linked up to his brothers. And in truth, he was tired as well. You wouldn't know the burden it was to be more then one person, to have others believe you were that person. Not for a year or a week or even a day. But for centuries. Generations. So many years through history he played his roles. Played his part. And hide from his brother. A brother who didn't look for him, didn't even give it a try. Forgot about him and focused on his personal bid to end things because they too were tired and confused and unguided.

Fools!

_“I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Heaven, Hell, I don’t care who wins! I just want it to be over!”_

And there it was, the punchline of a practical joke on the world and the living. Only that it wasn't a joke at all. In fact it was the worse thing ever. And it was both the truth and a lie. He had to sit back and do exactly what he said he had to do. Because the big finale wasn't between three siblings, it was between two. Between an older sibling who did the raising, like Dean Winchester did for his brother. And a younger brother, like Sam Winchester who rebelled against his own daddy's way of life. A life Dean Winchester embraced and Sam Winchester rejected in the beginning. Not so rejecting now.

Gabriel's mind drifted towards the angel that was with them. The pretty boy who had more balls then most of his low ranking kind. Low enough that man kind's business and day to day living could be his responsibility if needed as to where higher ranked angels weren't focused on humans but rather the task of glorifying God. His father, his beloved missing father who the young angel was looking for.

Good luck! Gabriel sneered slightly. He always knew that angel would pose a problem. And he could see that it was going to get worse before the angel matures. War-worthy worse. Gabriel knew he should care, if he was any kind of sibling he would. But he wasn't, he just isn't that guy. Not really anyway. Not that he tried.

_“I’m sorry. But it is. Guys... I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers... endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And it’s gonna end bloody for all of us. That’s just how it’s gotta be.”_

And the sick thing was, Gabriel truly was sorry. He was sorry that there wasn't easy answers or viewer friendly endings that give everyone happy endings they could leave chatting happily about. It wasn't how things worked, Gabriel as Loki and Trickster and as himself saw the proof of that. Over and over and over again.

The world, the lives of individuals could and does end bloody when they were in messes global worthy and personal lives worthy. The world ends with you cringing in horror asking that one worded question that has to much weight on it.

Why?

Why indeed. Gabriel doesn't ask questions like that often, he doesn't like the answers and he already knows the answers. If he did, he'd probably want to ask Michael. His older sibling, or he would have asked Lucifer his other older sibling. But they wouldn't answer him, they were to caught up in their own lives and purposes.

To prove that, Lucifer didn't even bother search Gabriel out. Not even for a simple little hello. So that just proves how things were now. He knew where that was going to lead, and his heart clenched in horror almost provoking him to ask that one worded question.

He wouldn't though. He knows the answer already.

And he'll pass through things as he always does. Always will. Or at least that's how he likes to think, he knows it's not the truth. It would never be the truth and it couldn't fit in a circle hole when it was a square to begin with.

Not to long from now, Gabriel already knows things will end badly for him.

Not to long from now he knows Pagan Gods will be slaughtered by Lucifer who like a bloodhound was following Sam Winchesters scent.

Not to long from now he'll have his own angel killing blade shoved into his chest cavity first by Kali who has horrible aim and not the clearest of knowing when someone was a fake or real. And then followed by Lucifer after Gabriel kindly saves her after she did what she did to him to get him to 'co-operate' in the situation. Shouldn't try to trick a trickster.

Not to long from now his own wings will scorch the floor and he'll leave the guide book of how to seal the Devil back in the box. Gabriel's way of saving his brothers from dying. He loves them too much sometimes.

“This isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can’t be stopped. This is about you, being too afraid to stand up to your family!”

Called it as he saw it. And Gabriel could almost admire the elder Winchester brother for that. The Righteous man. The one who broke the first seal and was raised from Perdition by angels.

If Gabriel was in the move he'd drop a piano on the idiot. Instead he just stood soaking wet in the warehouse long after he heard that Impala car drive off. Castiel, Sam and Dean going with it. Going to fight destiny and fail. Gabriel felt rage surge through him. He didn't even know for what and from which side to him.

From Loki?

From Trickster?

From Gabriel?

It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair in the least. But that was life, and that was something Gabriel as all three learnt the hard way throughout his own existence and each existence. Licking his lips he snapped his fingers and appeared back in his home where Fenrir Jr was taking a nap. Healthy, unnatural long life and filled with grace. Enough to soothe and push the soul of the dog to a smaller size to fit the grace within the fleshy shell.

His dog probably won't survive anything Gabriel did. Gabriel pet it's healthy fur soothingly, not caring that he was soaking wet and could have at any second fixed it with a snap of the fingers.

“Why...” Gabriel choked, only this question wasn't directed towards anything and if it was it would have been towards an absent father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before I say anything, yes I'm well aware this chapter is a jump to a part in the series (Changing Channels – current favorite episode as with any other episode with Gabriel/Trickster) and no where near as many words as the previous chapters. I have a reason for that, a plan you can say that's already in the works. 
> 
> There will be a short possibly three chapter long story that goes with this one. You'll have to bare with me here. So sorry for the shortness and the abrupt end, this story could not continue if I wanted to do the other story that would fit nicely and right next to this one but not exactly where it ends. 
> 
> This story is hinting of one of the idea's that is going to be used in the tag along story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well? What do you think? I'm trying my hand at playing with Gabriel's history more or less. Let me know what your thoughts are :)


End file.
